Sexual Healing!
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: PWP!Just a random 1shot I wrote a while ago! Warning: Stupid!Naruto Perverted!Sasuke, Slash MM SasukeNaruto! My First Story up! YAY! ...Solar [No Sequals, Stop Asking]
1. Chapter 1

Sexual Healing

By: Solar

( A/N- Warning, I made a really oblivious Naruto )

"What are you doing here, Baka?" Sasuke asked when he answered the door, and to his dismay, came face to face with Naruto. He had just walked home from an extremely taxing training session, and was bleeding from random cuts on his forearms. When Naruto didn't reply he got aggravated "Well…what do you want?"

"I wanted to as- HEY! You're bleeding!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm, starting to lick it. It took Sasuke about five minutes to react before you could hear him from across Konoha yelling "EWW! What the FUCK are you doing? Get the HELL off me!" Sasuke pushed Naruto and looked at his tingling forearm with disgust, before cradling it to his chest. I mean it's not like it hurt, but feeling and seeing Naruto's tongue slide across his skin was kind of hot, not that he'd ever admit it. "I was helping you!" Naruto protested. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, "How!?! By getting it infected?" Naruto flipped, "NO! I healed it!" he growled

Sasuke looked at Naruto doubtfully, "How?" Naruto smiled suddenly, "The Nine Tails, her healing abilities! Look!" and lifted Sasuke's arm in front of his face. Sasuke looked down at his arm and saw that there was newly healed skin covering his arm, where the cuts used to be. Sasuke suddenly got the dirtiest idea! "Can you get the other ones for me, too?" Naruto cocked his head to the left, surprised at Sasuke's sudden mood change, "Sure?" Sasuke smirked and pulled off his shirt, showing all the itty bitty scratch marks all over his chest, then laid slowly down on his carpet, smiling lazily up at Naruto, with a 'Come-Hither look' "Well, come on!"

Naruto looked confused for a minute, but got down on the floor none the less. Sasuke propped his head on his arms and closed his eyes, relaxing. Naruto bent over Sasuke and tentively ran his tongue across a rather long scratch that ran next to Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's tongue lathered dim, his chest tingling from the healing chakra. Naruto accidentally brushed his tongue over a nipple and Sasuke's back arched. Naruto froze, "Are you okay?" completely not noticing Sasuke's quite visible hard-on. "Uh, yeah… it tickled?" Sasuke said laying flat again, "I have more lower, could you get those, too?" he asked innocently.

"Um, alright, but your pants are in the way." Naruto said pointing to Sasuke's pants. "Oh, okay, no problem" Sasuke said standing up and removing his pants and underwear, before laying back down. "Now" Sasuke commanded "lower."

"But- I mean, that's your-" Naruto started, blushing

"Please?" Sasuke asked softly, trying to get him with the puppy eyes.

"O-Okay" Naruto said, giving in, then insinuated himself between Sasuke's thighs, giving his cock a tentive lick. Sasuke shuddered and moved his hands to Naruto's hair, encouraging him. Naruto got bolder and licked a firm line along the vain underneath Sasuke's cock, from root to tip. Sasuke's hands clenched in Naruto's hair convulsively, urging him on.

Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling the head into his mouth and sucking hard. "OH! God… yes… more!" Sasuke moaned, lifting his hips while pushing Naruto farther down on his cock. Naruto relaxed his throat in order to take all of Sasuke into his mouth. 'Must be from inhaling all that ramen' Sasuke thought, one of his last ones, before he was unable to form anything coherent, let alone a thought.

'That's weird,' Naruto thought, 'He doesn't seem to be hurt, but maybe he is, and that must be what that salty-bitter taste is, pus!'

Sasuke's hands tightened in Naruto's hair more, "S-so close."

'He must be close to being done healing.' Naruto continued to think in his completely oblivious way, as he wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's cock, bobbing his head. Then he felt a ridge on the cock and not realizing it was supposed to be there since he's never seen another cock before, and he was too stupid to realize he could wank, decided to try and nibble it off. This was exactly what Sasuke needed to push him over the edge.

Naruto choked a Sasuke's cum flooded his mouth and let the slowly softening cock slip from his mouth. Sasuke sighed and stood up, stretching before slipping his underwear and pant back on. Sasuke looked down a Naruto, who had a dribble of cum at the corner of his mouth. Sasuke swiped it with his thumb before popping it into his mouth, patting Naruto on the back until his coughing subsided. "Sorry about that." He said smirking.

Naruto looked up at him slightly suspicious, "Doubt it!" then smiled a giant 'Naruto' smile, "Feeling better? Cuz that was a lot of pus." Sasuke's smirk grew wider, "Ten times better, thanks. Anything I can do for you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised slightly, "Want some ramen?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered, "Where is it?" Sasuke's dirty little mind was working in overtime today. "In the bedroom… Come with me to get it?"

"Of course," Naruto replied, eagerly enough, then grabbed Sasuke's hand, "let's go!"

A/N Yes, people can be that stupid! PLEASE COMMENT!!


	2. Cough

cough, wheeze, hack I'm sickly (

-cough, wheeze, hack- I'm sickly (

And I thought to inform you that I have a fiction press . com account, under the same name, and figured until I'm well again it would entertain you.

So please check it out


End file.
